Thin glass plates such as microscope slides and cover glass are generally sold in packages wherein a plurality of slides are stacked either vertically or horizontally face to face in the same plane. Microscope slides typically have a length of about 75 mm, a width of about 25 mm and a thickness of about 1 mm. Cover glass typically have a length in the range of 22 to 50 mm, a width in the range of 22 to 24 mm and a thickness in the range of about 0.1 mm to about 0.2 mm. A frequent problem with thin glass plates is that adjacent pieces tend to adhere or cling together making it difficult to separate them.
This problem is particularly troublesome to very thin pieces of glass such as cover glass which are commonly used with microscope slides in laboratory research. Cover glass protects the specimen and is transparent for reviewing the specimen through a microscope. For this purpose it must be very thin and flat.
The present invention improves the ease in which individual pieces of thin glass plates may be separated and removed from the container by providing a novel container construction.